User talk:Lightningstorm311
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats Living In the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lightningstorm311 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Spark (Talk) 17:14, July 1, 2011 OK! Now just help me with pages. we need rouges kittypets and loners. or if you want to help with other stuff. [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah. i am ganna try to make you an admin. but i dont know how. ^^ [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to make someone an admin? [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) idk maybe it might say. ice cave knows how. i just got an early b-day present :) [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Light we can live chat lol i just added that to the wiki. [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ok go on to it! i am on [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) u on it? [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm are you on??? 18:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) hello you on??? 21:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) join the chat so we can talk 21:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I joined like you asked! I'll spred the news around too. Atelda No problem! 21:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. :( Atelda Ohk cool! Atelda Good! What about you? ~ Atelda Ok bai! Atelda Yeah sure! That would be great. [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 03:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm no i don't. Lets chat OK? Go on now please. thanks. [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 03:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm on. [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 16:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) chat? [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 17:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) just got back on. chat? [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 19:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm you on? Canyonsong got back from camp, and what was your cat saying in your old pic? 19:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) its ok [[User:Blue Spark|'☮ Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark ☮']] 21:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm plz be on!! I'm so lonely!! :'( 22:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) go on chat 22:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm you on already?? I want to tell you something 02:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you can 05:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yup! So, how'd you activate ur siggie here? 20:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signatures Gah.... ain't workin,.... >.< | }} 20:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Been there, done that. | }} 21:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Wha...? kk, bye. 21:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Lighty you on? I am so lonely and did you check out Icewish's Wiki?? PRESS HERE FOR SOMETHING 21:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstorm guess wat happened?? go on chat to find out 04:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you do here? 13:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Hmmm... I didn't think you wanted to be a sysop or bureaucrat... at least that's what u told me VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 15:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey light. ✿ Blue Spark ✿ Cant wait for b-day 03:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! any new people? ✿ Blue Spark ✿ Cant wait for b-day 03:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) awesome. No one has posted on adopt a user. you should tell them about it. give me one user's name i'll tell one of them lol ✿ Blue Spark ✿ Cant wait for b-day 03:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) i know about her. lol. Chat? ✿ Blue Spark ✿ Cant wait for b-day 03:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey lighy u on? ✿ Blue Spark ✿ Cant wait for b-day 22:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) light if you dont want to be an admin just tell me because i can give the rights to someone else. you could of told me ✿ Blue Spark ✿ Cant wait for b-day 00:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) OK was just wandering. sorry. anyway chat? ✿ Blue Spark ✿ IT"S MY B-DAY!! 03:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) kk ✿ Blue Spark ✿ IT"S MY B-DAY!! 03:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lightningstorm! Srry I haven't been on ths wiki,I was busy on WCFW since I'm one of the admins.Anyway anything new while I was gone? I can see you added some more pages and can you help me with my siggie on here and Warrior Clan Fiction Wiki? I want people to see it and go to my profile quickly with just a click! 22:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. you on?? ^_^ Hey light i'm pretty sure your on. So if you r wanna chat? ✿ Blue Spark ✿ IT"S MY B-DAY!! 03:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Lightingstorm can you help me with my siggie on this wiki and on Warrior Clan Fanfiction? Thx very Much! 00:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) <-----This is what it looks like will it work?? hey lighty:| u havent been on BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 00:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Because i havent had time to change my profile i have a life. oops and sorry i will fix that in a while im busy. BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 00:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lightningstorm you on?? Why don't you come on a lot here anymore? and I'm an admin now!! BlueSpark made me one! ^_^ 00:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What?!?!?! I'm soo sorry! What happened? and Why? 01:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. if you don't want to talk about it's fine Awwww you must feel so sad,I would feel that way if my little brother and dad died. I had that kind of experience when someone dies,it was my grandma but she didn't die in a car accident,she died because of cancer. :'( I still miss her and I hope you feel better after what happened. Also don't be sad forever, your dad and sister will never leave you,they're always at your side. 01:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) R u sure? Oh im so sorry!!!!!! BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) r you leaving the warriors wiki to? BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 02:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC)